The present disclosure relates to a rear wheel steering (RWS) system and a control method thereof.
An AFS (Active Front Steering) system applied to a vehicle includes a motor, a decelerator, and a controller, and actively varies a steering gear ratio of front wheels according to an operation situation of a vehicle, thereby providing drivability and steering operability.
Furthermore, an RWS (Rear Wheel Steering) system includes a motor, a decelerator, and a controller, and steers rear wheels of the vehicle according to the operation state of the vehicle, thereby providing drivability and steering operability.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2014-0073262 published on Jun. 16, 2014 and entitled “Behavior control system for vehicle and method thereof”.